When you remember
by Nariel-of-Rivendell
Summary: My first fanfiction! Legolas is haunted by a elf-witch from his past. When he is distracted in battle, he is seriously injured. Will he recover? AU and probably a romance of the LegolasOC kind. RR please!
1. Default Chapter:Of orcs and memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing! Although I will in later chapters!  
  
*~*~*= Start of/ end of flashback  
  
When you remember  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Of orcs and memories  
  
*~*~*  
  
The icy scream blew through his ears as he dashed to where it came from. Stumbling into the clearing he gasped. Before his eyes was a truly evil scene. Orcs were slashing their blades into the flesh of young elvish maiden. They soon stopped when they heard him gasp. Turning quickly on their mutilated feet, the orcs glared at this intruder, their hate filled eyes searching his for any trace of fear. But his only thought was for the badly beaten girl, who was bleeding profusely in the grip of a particularly large and heavy-built orc.  
  
By the time the orcs realised he wasn't scared, four were shot dead. Pulling another arrow out of his quiver, he quickly killed another two. Just as he was aiming his sights on the girl's captor an intense pain exploded in the back of his shoulder. He spun on his foot and stabbed the foul creature behind him with a carefully hidden dagger. He didn't stop, didn't think of the wound until every single orc was lying dead on the floor. Racing towards the girl as fast as his hurt shoulder would allow him, he felt numbness spreading along his shoulders but did not think twice about it.  
  
The maiden's breath was shallow and uneasy. Both she and her saviour knew she was dying. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her forehead lightly as her life stopped and her soul left to the Halls of Mandos. He cried tears of pain, tears of anger, tears of sorrow for this unknown she- elf. He could feel himself getting drowsy and slowly his mind gave in to darkness.  
  
*~*~*  
  
My first ever chapter on my first ever fanfic! PLEASE R/R! Many lives depend on it!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2:The night falls

Thanks 4 everyone that reviewed! *Does a happy dance* I will carry on writing!  
  
K.D.Toling: I will be updating soon and thanks I didn't know if that chapter would be a bit evil or not. What can I say?  
  
Brown Eyed Angel: I promise the next chapter will be longer! Keep reading!  
  
Little Greenleaf: Thank you, thank you! I hope to be getting two more chapters up in the next week!  
  
--------------------- = Start of/end of chapter. I just thought of this so that's why it wasn't in the last chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the end of this story I will! Lots of characters and a place!!!!  
  
When you remember  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The night falls  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Legolas woke with a start. As he looked around, an icy wind blew through the small campsite and nipped at his skin. He pulled the cloak tighter around. It was the cloak of Lorien, which he had received 10 years earlier on the Fellowship's journey to Mordor. He smiled slightly as he remembered it all, from start to finish.  
  
It felt like only yesterday that it had all happened, as it would to an elf. Images flashed through his mind: of Frodo's face at the Council of Elrond, Fangorn Forest, the Glittering Caves and the Sea. The Sea, how he longed to sail on it, touch its surface, feel the water filter through his long and slender fingers. Sea-longing they called it and for Legolas it was a longing with almost all of his heart. The small part that caused him to remain was the part for his family, friends and of course his home.  
  
As soon as he married he would become King of Mirkwood, which was the reason for him never become attached to someone. It would stop all chances of him travelling around Middle-Earth and perhaps beyond. He loved them then dumped them. He was known as a heartbreaker in his kingdom.  
  
A soft sound shook Legolas from his thoughts. Being a force against them for many years he would recognise their harsh way of speaking anywhere. And it certainly didn't belong in a forest. "Orcs! Aragorn, Gimli wake up!!! We've been ambushed!" Legolas urgently shook his companions in their sleep. Aragorn immediately jumped to his feet but Gimli needed a little more persuasion. Annoyed by being woken up he said rather gruffly; "What is it now Master Elf? You have been rather jumpy lately. Though not without good reason, I must say!" "Get up, orcs are coming in all directions!" Without waiting for a response, Legolas pulled Gimli to his feet and chucked him his axe. Just then, without warning an orc jumped out of a bush and into the camp. Legolas quickly aimed an arrow at its head and let it fly. It hit the orc, square between the eyes, and it fell on the floor.  
  
He pulled another out of his quiver and placed it in the bow. As Legolas turned he saw Gimli and Aragorn hacking away at a group of orcs. He spun sharply on his heel and shot another orc. This carried on until he ran out of arrows. He unsheaved his knives, which rang clearly, and swiftly stabbed the last of his foul enemies.  
  
Looking around at the campsite, he could hear Gimli panting slightly, out of breath. Aragorn wiped the orkish blood off his sword and placed it back in its sheath. "Something is wrong! Fangorn hasn't been like this for years!" Legolas cried. Aragorn knew Legolas was right. "We must go back! It is not safe anymore!"  
  
They started running towards the edge of the forest, where Arod and Hasufel were reined. They untied the rope and Legolas jumped up then hauled Gimli up after him. And with an elvish word to the horses, they sped off into the night, in the direction of Lothlorien.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I am now holding hostage in exchange for reviews. The hostage is...... the character that may be in later chapters! So if you want to find who that is you'd better review.or else!!!!((((((( 


	3. Chapter 3: When the pain returns

Disclaimer: Anything to do with Lord of the Rings is Tolkien's and will never be mine! I am just borrowing them!  
  
This fanfic is A/U  
  
*********= Different place/ situation  
  
When you remember  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When the pain returns  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
They did not stop until they reached the borders of the Golden Wood. The horses slowed to a trot, treading carefully through the trees. Suddenly arrowheads were forced into the air near their faces. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." From behind a bush they heard an airy laugh. Haldir stepped in front of them and started laughing at the shocked look on their faces. "It was ten years ago that this situation arose. Surely you have learnt by now? "Haldir grinned at them. " Come, the Lady of the Wood awaits." And with that he ran off, closely followed by the Lorien guards and the strange trio.  
  
*****************************  
  
Galadriel closed her eyes. An image of the group running towards Caras Galadhon entered her mind. She turned to her husband, Celeborn, Lord of the Golden Wood. " They are coming." She stated.  
  
*****************************  
  
Legolas glanced around. He was just as happy as Gimli to be back to be back here but he just showed it in a different way. He was quiet but his eyes showed all, like they usually did. Gimli showed his excitement in a...louder way. "There is no better place on Middle-Earth than this great forest! You must love living here Haldir!" "I certainly do!" Haldir smiled warmly at the dwarf. His attitude towards Gimli had greatly changed since their first meeting, as had Gimli's towards Haldir. He had visited with Legolas many times and the elves were used to, some were even glad of, him being in the wood. His happy, joyful nature had brightened up their lives and filled Lothlorien with laughter.  
  
An elf appeared by them and interrupted their conversation. "The lady Galadriel wishes to speak to you. Follow me." Aragorn rose off the floor and the three walked off.  
  
*****************************  
  
"I hear you have some important news for me. Something about orcs, I presume?" "Yes my Lady, in Fangorn Forest which I found unusual for that area. We felt we should warn you first." This was a part truth. They had no time to discuss it but knew where they were heading straight away. " And I thank you for it. We will be sending groups to warn places around Fangorn and kill any remaining orcs they come across. Now, you must be weary from this long journey. Go and sleep and we hope you will be well rested tomorrow." Celeborn nodded in agreement with his wife.  
With that Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn were escorted out of the room.  
  
*****************************  
  
It was late in the night and Legolas was still wide-awake. Even in this peaceful environment he was finding it hard to find the land of elvish dreams. Something troubled him but he did not know what. A frown appeared on the usually calm and perfect face as he struggled against the cloud of turmoil in his mind.  
  
Scenes of memories and dreams became clear. A girl, orcs, numbness, dark, a face blurred and then nothing except a loud scream that pierced his heart. He held his head in his hands and fell to his knees. Rocking back and forth, he waited for it to stop.  
  
Legolas knew by now that the cry for help was in his head. No-one else could hear it. The best way to cope with it was to try and tune it out. But this time it just kept getting louder and louder. Before him a ghostly body appeared. "Murderer!! Call yourself a prince? You're not brave enough! And as for your bow skills, ha! A ringwraith with a blindfold over its face in the dark could've shot better than you!" The girl screamed this into his face until he could take no more. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Legolas sobbed. "Please, just leave me alone!" The shape disappeared into thin air. Unfortunately Aragorn took its place. "Legolas? What's the matter nin mellon?" But Legolas did not hear him. Just before he collapsed on the ground Aragorn heard him mutter: "Forgive me Ada, I tried my hardest to save her."  
  
And with that his world was once again filled with black.  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ok, before I go a few things that I need to say:  
  
These are the meanings for the elvish words I used in this chapter  
Ada= father  
Nin mellon= my friend  
  
I've got new ideas for new stories but some will be different genre. Do you think I should try them or not? It probably would be LOTR pairings mainly Legolas and a girl from the films and maybe humour or suspense.  
  
KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!  
Nariel_of_Mirkwood 


	4. Chapter 4: Never going away

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Lord of the Rings. Why do you rub it  
in?!  
  
------------- = Start of/ end of chapter  
  
*~*~*= Start of/ end of flashback  
  
There will be swearing in this chapter so if you are offended easily,  
don't read!  
  
When you remember  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Never going away  
  
*~*~*  
  
Slowly he blinked bringing into focus the blurry shapes before him.  
One spoke.  
"How are you Legolas? You have been unconscious for a week. We found you  
in a small clearing surrounded by orc bodies. Your handiwork, I presume?"  
Legolas flinched at the comment. It brought back the memories of it all.  
The speaker noticed this and said:  
"Legolas are you alright? Shall I get someone for you?"  
"Did you get the girl? Is she healing? Tell me I need to know!"  
" Legolas calm down. We found the girl but." Legolas interrupted the elf  
before they could finish talking.  
"But what? Please don't tell me she died!" The elf couldn't look him in  
the eye. Legolas screamed inwardly and cried out in anger. "Oh shit!"  
  
Suddenly everything swam in front of his eyes and he fell back into  
nothingness.  
  
*~*~*  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
" Legolas, Legolas can you hear me?" A soothing voice called out to  
Legolas. He groaned, the pounding in his head increasing.  
"What?" He managed to call out weakly.  
"Thank Elbereth, he's alive!" Estel's voice floated to his ears.  
"Estel? That.you?"  
"It is I Legolas. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, though my head a little." He caught the stern look on his face and  
added: "Ok maybe a lot then."  
"That's because you hit it on a rock when you collapsed, elf." Gimli came  
into vision. "We were worried about you."  
  
Legolas was confused.  
" I collapsed? When?"  
"About a couple of hours ago. You were shouting about something. Then  
when you unconscious you were muttering about the same thing but we could  
only make out one word, Earwen. Who is this?"  
" No not her, don't say that name!" Legolas started sobbing. Aragorn  
looked curiously at his friend who was getting hysterical. Though in  
Legolas' mind he had good reason to. Before him the ghostly figure  
appeared again. There was a long and nasty gash running down her face to  
her collarbone.  
"Ai Elbereth, leave me be! Why won't you go away?"  
" I will never go away Legolas! Never! I will haunt you for the rest of  
your life, which is a very long time, considering you're and immortal!"  
The ghost let out a cackle and disappeared.  
"Legolas are you alright? What are you talking about?" Legolas' eyes were  
wide open in sheer panic and frustration.  
"She's never going away! Never!"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Another chapter done and done! Sorry it's so short! The next chapter will  
be quite long, well in my standards anyway. Oh and by the way Estel is  
Aragorn's elvish name in case you didn't know.  
  
R/R everyone!  
  
Nariel_of_Rivendell 


	5. Chapter 5: Recovering

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Lord of the Rings. Why do you rub it  
in?  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been really busy lately!  
  
Little Greenleaf: I don't like either when you have to wait ages for the  
next chapter. I will be trying to update this story as fast as I can but  
I need to write the next chapter out so it will take longer. By the way I  
love your name!  
  
KAKYUU: I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter!  
  
K.D.Toling: I don't know what I'm going to do about it yet; she might be  
an elf-witch or something! I still haven't planned it yet.  
  
Hisie Lome: Thanks for pointing that out. I type too fast!  
  
------------- = Start of/ end of chapter  
  
= Elvish  
  
I warn you this will probably be the longest chapter so far. There is a  
song from Lord of the Rings in here. Enjoy!  
  
When you remember  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Recovering  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Who? Whom are you talking about?" His friends exclaimed in unison,  
worried looks adorning their faces. Three elves suddenly rushed in and  
sedated Legolas, who fell into a deep slumber.  
"Who does he mean Aragorn? What's he talking about?" Gimli asked.  
"I don't know but it seems to be connected with here. It's got worse  
since we came here."  
"What do you mean 'got worse'?"  
" Haven't you heard him in the night, he mutters about something and the  
look on his face is terrifying." Aragorn shuddered to recall that  
picture. "We should go see Lady Galadriel."  
"There is no need to come to me since I am already here." Galadriel  
stepped into the room with a worried frown on her usually calm face. "He  
did not want you to know but it seems like I will have to tell you." She  
breathed deeply and continued.  
  
" Many years ago, way before the Fellowship was formed, Legolas was  
involved in a deadly battle with orcs. He must have come across them when  
he was walking in these woods. They were torturing a young girl-" Aragorn  
and Gimli winced. "- An elf maiden. Legolas rushed straight in and fought  
many off but the poisoned blade of an orc stabbed him. He did not stop  
until every last orc was killed. The girl was wounded too badly and died  
in Legolas' arms. The poison claimed him and he fell unconscious. We came  
across him a few hours later and feared he was dead. He would have been  
dead as well if he had lain there a few hours more. He remembered almost  
as soon as he woke up but we gave him a herb mix to dull the memory and  
pain. The one thing we know about the girl was that she carried a mithril  
bracelet with elvish script on it, Earwen I think it was." She sighed. "  
We didn't think the herbs' power would fade but it has." She sighed  
again.  
  
A weak moan came from the pillows.  
"Ah, Legolas, you have awoken. How are you?"  
" I am fine but tell me how did I end up sitting in this bed?" He frowned  
in confusion.  
"You collapsed earlier because of a slight fever." Legolas did not reply  
but went deep into thought. Along silence settled in the air and was  
finally broken by Legolas who said:  
"Have you sent out the group of messengers yet? I wish to know?"  
"No. They are leaving early tomorrow. Why?"  
" I need to travel with them. They will be going past a place I want to  
visit."  
"Why is that, if I may ask?" Galadriel's calm face and tone were the  
complete opposite of what she was going over in her mind. There was a  
slight chance that the herbs weren't working.  
" I don't know. I just need to go there." He stopped when he saw the look  
on Aragorn's face. "Don't worry nin mellon. I am well enough to protect  
myself from any danger. But if you really wish to, you can come with me."  
He chuckled at Aragorn's face as relief washed over it. Though for some  
strange reason it fell over those around his bedside to. He decided to  
ask them later.  
  
"I suggest you rest for now to recover your strength. I shall send  
someone to wake you and prepare you for your journey. You too Aragorn." A  
frown quickly appeared on Gimli's face. Galadriel saw this and swiftly  
added: "You also Gimli, son of Gloin." The frown was pulled off his face.  
"Well now your plans are decided I shall bid you good day." Galadriel  
moved silently out of the room.  
  
" Would you stay until I fall asleep? In case something happens."  
Legolas was embarrassed to ask for anyone's help and this time was no  
exception. His friends knew this and did not say anything, merely nodded.  
With that Legolas soon laid back down onto the pillows and drifted into  
the world of elvish sleep, his stormy blue eyes glazing over.  
  
The way elves slept still slightly scared Gimli; their eyes open,  
staring right into your very soul. Aragorn, who was singing a lullaby,  
finally pulled him out of his thoughts:  
  
"Ah! Like gold fall the leaves in the wind, long years numberless as the  
wings of trees! The years have passed like swift draughts of the sweet  
mead in lofty halls beyond the West, beneath the blue vaults of Varda  
wherein the stars tremble in the song of her voice, holy and queenly. Who  
now shall refill the cup for me? For now the Kindler, Varda, the Queen of  
the stars, from Mount Everwhite has uplifted her hands like clouds, and  
all paths are drowned deep in shadow; and out of a grey company darkness  
lies on the foaming wave between us and mist covers the jewels of  
Calcirya for ever. Now lost, lost to those from the East is Valimar!  
Farewell! Maybe even thou shalt find Valimar. Maybe even thou shalt find  
it. Farewell!"  
  
When Gimli heard the 'lullaby' he realised it as the one Galadriel had  
sung on the departure of the Fellowship from Lothlorien. It soothed both  
him and Legolas who smiled and muttered something in elvish. Gimli leant  
in to hear it, even though he could not understand it.  
Gimli gave Aragorn a confused look.  
"He's saying goodbye to Galadriel. That departure must have been a  
greater part of his life than I imagined."  
" He seemed much at peace here then. You could see it in his eyes." He  
stopped talking as Legolas mumbled something.  
" I'm alright Ada. I am recovering."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Wow that was longer than I thought it would be. Here are the elvish  
translations  
  
Ada-father/dad  
Nin mellon= my friend  
Namárië= farewell  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This song is the translation of the elvish one sung by Galadriel on the  
departure of the Fellowship from Lothlorien. I would have put it in  
elvish but it won't show up when it's on the site.  
  
I've said it once and I'll say it again: this is from the LOTR:FOTR  
book. It's in the chapter called Farewell to Lorien. Give all credit to  
this song to Tolkien, the man who blessed us with Lord of the Rings and  
Legolas!  
  
R/R everyone!  
  
Namárië!  
  
Nariel_of_Rivendell 


	6. Chapter 6: Treacherous Roads

I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR AGES! This problem goes all the way back to July! First off, it was the summer hols in England and I was too busy with everything as I have two of my mate's birthday in July. I had my mate's birthday on the 11th and we all went over the park (sounds sad but it's where everyone who's anyone hangs out). Then it was my best friend's sleepover. That was such a laugh! And then the sodding computer broke down and it took a couple of months to fix it and by the time we got it back I had wrote loads of my story and I wanted to update it! But the blimming Internet didn't work. So we got that fixed and when I went to install MSN messenger, it froze and wouldn't work again!! By this time I was pulling my hair out! We got it fixed but there was no word on it. But the other day I put it on and now I can finally write again! *jumps for joy*I felt really bad! Sorry, sorry, sorry!!!! I have seen Pirates of the Caribbean 5 times! It is such a brilliant film! Orlando looks really fit but I think Jack Sparrow steals the show! He is so funny! The way he walks, talks and everything! I can't get enough of the film! I also bought ttt! That is such a cool film. It has more Legolas in it and the extras.... wow. Orlando topless! I sorta squealed with delight! And on the wb special Billy Boyd and Dominic Monaghan are sitting in a cafe and they start joking and when they are playing pool, Dom rips this piece of tape off of Billy's chest hair and he starts swearing. It is so funny! Everyone buy it! *New line cinema sneakily passes wads of notes to Nariel* Sorry! That was blatant advertising!  
  
REPLIES! Padfoot Luva1: Thanks. Legolas rocks and so does every other character that Orli's ever played (and Orlando himself, of course!)!  
  
KAKYUU3: I don't know what bit you are talking about but thanks anyways!  
  
O.K., the disclaimer. Here goes: I own nothing to do with lord of the rings etc. However I do own Earwen and I will own some more characters! And a place! *does happy dance*  
  
By the way, this is an A/U fic.  
  
Anyway I've delayed it enough, here is the sixth chapter!  
  
----------=Start of/ end of chapter  
  
*~*~* =Start of/end of flashback  
  
******= Different place/situation  
  
When you remember  
  
Chapter 6: Treacherous roads  
  
------------------------------------------  
Later  
  
"Come on you guys! You are so slow!" Legolas taunted his friends playfully as he jumped through the trees.  
  
"Honestly, he's like a little kid when he's out in the forest!" Aragorn muttered. Legolas' keen ears heard him.  
  
"I heard that! I am not!"  
  
"You're acting like one now!" Aragorn and Gimli both grinned at each other.  
  
Legolas dropped down in front of them.  
  
" We are getting closer. We need to head off of this path. I'm going to tell them." He indicated towards the Lorien troops marching ahead and ran up to them. He whispered something to Haldir, who nodded and watched Legolas walk back towards them. "Let's go."  
  
*********************************  
  
They had been walking for about half an hour now. Legolas was striding slightly ahead, his eyes looking around at their surroundings. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of a small clearing.  
  
"We are here." Gimli and Aragorn looked at each other. They waited until Legolas had flitted up into the trees then started talking quietly to each other.  
  
"Do you think we should tell him?" Gimli asked.  
  
"No. Definitely not."  
  
Just then Legolas jumped into their view and sat on a branch, one leg dangling off the edge.  
  
"This place has a bad aura to it. The trees told me someone was killed here. Is this true?"  
  
"Aye, lad, it be true." Gimli said.  
  
"Do you know their name?"  
  
"Yes. She was an elf maiden, Earwen." Aragorn immediately regretted saying that and sideways glare from Gimli showed the dwarf thought the same.  
  
"That sounds familiar." Legolas' eyes became far away as he thought about it. "That means freedom, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"It's a bit ironic, isn't it? I mean she got freedom from this place and that was her name." Legolas said thoughtfully.  
  
They sat down in a peaceful silence for many hours and eventually Aragorn and Gimli fell asleep. Legolas went up into the canopy and gazed at the breath-taking view.  
  
*********************************  
  
By the time Aragorn had woke up, the Sun was setting. Aragorn shook Gimli awake and noticed that Legolas was nowhere to be seen. They were about to start calling him when all of a sudden a beautiful song rang through the air, coming from the tree canopy. Aragorn and Gimli just stood there in awe and listened.  
  
"Freedom for your heart Against this endless pain Freedom from the poison That flows through every vein. Freedom for your memory From years of hurt and death And you only saw your freedom As the knife came from its sheath Down the Halls of Mandos Where ancient people lie, Away from this frightening, evil place Where you were left to die."  
  
Once the song had finished, Gimli called out quietly:  
  
"Legolas? Is that you?"  
  
A rustle was heard in the leaves and the graceful figure of Legolas Greenleaf dropped in front of them.  
  
"That was beautiful." Both mortals could think of nothing else to say.  
  
"Well, she was an elf, she should get a proper elvish mourning." And again he walked off. Aragorn told Gimli to leave him awhile.  
  
"He still isn't used to death, especially that on an elf." They both sat down again heavily and awaited the wanderer's return.  
  
*********************************  
  
Legolas couldn't think straight. He knew that name from somewhere, but where was a mystery to him. He could not solve it until suddenly is eyes rolled back into his head and reality dissolved into the past.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A face full of pain and terror. Terror of death. An elf cradled in some one's arms. His arms! They were covered in blood, both red and black. And the pain! He could see in the corner of his eye that a stream of blood, his blood, was oozing from a large stab wound and mingled with the rest of the sticky substance that coated his arms.  
  
He was suddenly aware that the person in his arms, a girl, was finding it hard to breathe. He felt a sting in his heart. She was dying. He choked on his breath as she left Arda and her body went limp.  
  
Wet and salty tears trailed down his face as his soul and heart leapt into his mouth.  
  
His body slowly went slumped and his eyes glassed over as he lost consciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas stumbled, his azure eyes opened wide in shock. Where had that come from? One thing was certain, it definitely gave him some answers to his questions.  
  
"Legolas...." Someone whispered his name.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Legolas tried to shrink into the trees like a frightened child.  
  
"You know what I want Legolas- I want revenge!!!" A face screaming with fury flashed in front of him.  
  
"What the-" His words were cut short as a searing pain cut through his head. He started shaking violently as a biting cold took a death grip on his body.  
  
As quickly as it came, the pain stopped. Legolas heard leave crunching in the distance. And a faint noise.  
  
"Legolas, where are you?" The crunching noise became louder.  
  
"Laiquilasse!" And louder still.  
  
"Where are you?" Bushes rustled as Aragorn and Gimli stumbled in the clearing.  
  
"We must leave now if we want to get to Ithilien by the fortnight."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"The horses are coming."  
  
"Right." Legolas' voice was monotone. Gimli heard this and said;  
  
"What's the matter, elf?" Gimli heard this.  
  
"Nothing. I'm alright." Legolas brightened immediately. The group stood in silence for a few minutes before Legolas said:  
  
"Come on then, what are we waiting for?" He ran ahead before stopping, turning his head to look over his shoulder and, raising one perfectly archer brow, questioned childishly; "Are you coming or what?"  
  
Gimli gave Aragorn a evil grin, he nodded in agreement and both started after the elf, who yelped and sprinted away.  
  
*********************************  
  
They had been travelling for a few days now and had been lucky enough not to encounter anything...yet. In every journey they made, one of them always, without a doubt, came back with an injury usually a serious one at that.  
  
Legolas knew the horses were tiring so he signalled to the others to stop by a small brook of clear, fresh water.  
  
"We should rest for a while. From what I can gather we will need to travel for at least eight more days and the horses need to stop. I will keep watch. You two can sleep." the stern fatherly look on Legolas' face left no room for argument. The other two rolled their cloaks up and laid their heads on the makeshift pillows.  
  
Legolas climbed up a tree facing eastwards and held his bow in his hand, eyes darting around the border. For a few hours he heard nor saw anything. It was quiet. Too quiet. A noise drifted to his ears.  
  
"They are around here somewhere. Mistress wants them dead! Find them!" He winced. The throaty voice hurt his ears. Orcs! Legolas squinted and saw that just on the horizon line, earl too far away for even his eyes to see, was a small flurry of orcs, no more than five or six in total. He decided that there was no need for him to wake the others as he could take them out easily. He would just wait.  
  
Finally, after more than three hours of waiting, he heard a hate-filled voice cry out;  
  
"Elf, elf! Keep him alive. She wants him!" Scimitars were brought out and Legolas speedily shot three orcs. he used an arrow to stab another in the gut  
  
"Four down, two to go." He thought grimly to himself.  
  
Almost suddenly, stamping feet were heard in the distance.  
  
"Holy fuck!" Orcs cringed at the beautiful voice they admired and envied. He just had time to kill the last two before the larger group was upon him.  
  
"Okay, now would be a good time to wake up you two!" Legolas whispered. And, luckily, they did  
  
"Shut up..." Gimli went to call out and stop the noise and the realised that it was battle sounds coming from a little way off. Aragorn had rose from the ground and they both ran off in the direction of the noise.  
  
Legolas at the war cries and saw his trusty friends attacking the beasts with great ferocity. He sighed, relieved. He knew there was a fair- sized group left but with the mortals' help, they would easily win, as long as they guarded each other's back. This promise was always carried out between the warriors.  
  
He jumped into reality again as he realised he was being attacked by an orc. He had no arrows left and as he drew his knives, the orc knocked them out of his hands. The creature raised his weapon to deliver the fatal blow. The orc brung it swinging through the air, heading towards its target, Legolas' skull.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
*evil cackle* Cliffie!! Sorry, I've always wanted to do that! * Men in black suits come in and cart Nariel off in a straight jacket to the mental institute*  
  
Nariel: You can't do this to me! I'm not mad! Hi butterfly what's your name?  
  
see ya!  
  
Nariel 


	7. Chapter 7: Dangerous changes

O.K, chapter 7! Here we go!  
  
----------=Start of/ end of chapter  
  
*~*~* =Start of/end of flashback  
  
******= Different place/situation  
  
When you remember  
  
Chapter 7: Dangerous changes  
  
Legolas cried out in sheer terror as the weapon was brought down on his head. But before it hit its destination, it stopped, inches short of his skull. He looked up at the attacker's face of pain and shock. It stood frozen for a few moments before it fell onto the ground, face first. Sticking in its back was a small throwing axe. Legolas turned to face Gimli.  
  
"Next time be more careful, elf! I don't want a reputation of saving your butt!"  
  
"Thanks Gimli." Then the two friends went back to fighting.  
  
***********************  
  
The group was down to a few orcs each half an hour later.  
  
"This is wrong!" Gimli cried as hammered his axe blade into the gut of an orc.  
  
"Never mind! Just kill these last few and then we'll carry on to Ithilien!" Aragorn wanted to get away as fast as possible.  
  
Legolas sliced the head off and orc and killed the last foe.  
  
"Done and done!" (A/N- this is something I always say and I just wanted to put it in here!) Legolas wiped his brow "Now, can we get going?"  
  
"Certainly. Let me just catch a few things, like my breath! You are so impatient!" Gimli said, grinning. Legolas smacked him playfully on the arm, which he then got back in return. Aragorn watched for a few minutes before intervening.  
  
"Stop, kiddies!" He laughed aloud but was silenced as Legolas pulled him onto the floor. He laughed as Aragorn sat up, rubbing his head. Legolas started tickling him and he ended up screaming with laughter.  
  
"Legolas stop! By the Valar, stop!!!" By now Gimli was doubled up with laughter. Legolas rolled away, snickering silently.  
  
Once they had calmed down, the three of them got up and brushed the dust off their clothes, still laughing.  
  
"That serves you right!" Legolas claimed.  
  
"C'mon we'd better get going." Aragorn jumped onto his horse and Legolas helped Gimli up onto Arod before jumping up himself. They trotted down the path.  
  
They were three days away from the borders of Ithilien.  
  
Since the days after the War of the Ring, Legolas had done a great job on the forests, pouring his heart and soul into creating a peaceful environment, willing every young shoot to flourish into a tall and proud tree. Many elves from Mirkwood and Lorien had come to live there and see the wonders of it. It was a marvel to look at, admired by many races, and Legolas was proud to be part of it. And now Ithilien did not seem out of place in the land surrounding it, what was once called Mordor. It was now called edencuil (1) by the elves. The land was no longer deserted but full of green, lush forests. In place of hot lakes of poison and lava there were fresh, pure streams, all stemming from the large, beautiful lake that lay in the place of Mount Doom. The air was good to breathe in, not poisoning your body with every mouthful you took in.  
  
Yet none of it was more beautiful than the small, private garden for the Fellowship that was hidden in the depths of Ithilien. Even Gimli enjoyed being there and made no fuss. Legolas felt warmth and happiness glow inside him as he thought about it.  
  
He could not wait to get there. He would be staying there for several months before returning to Greenwood.  
  
Ever since the Ring had been destroyed and darkness purged from Mirkwood, its inhabitants had proudly changed its name back to Greenwood.  
  
"Legolas, you dozy elf, wake up!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Legolas noticed that on the horizon, a small white speck could be seen. Minas Tirith!  
  
"Do you want to stop here or not? It's getting dark!" Aragorn waved his hand in front of Legolas' eyes.  
  
"Oh, right. Whatever." He heard someone saying something to him.  
  
"You don't belong in Middle Earth. Go!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Legolas asked.  
  
"We haven't said anything!" Aragorn protested. Deep within Aragorn's concerned gaze, a hint of fear shone dimly. Legolas didn't spot it though.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing. I just thought I heard you say something." Legolas smiled reassuringly at them.  
  
***********************  
  
Night had fallen. Aragorn was on watch, as Legolas lay asleep. He had wanted to take the watch but Aragorn and Gimli had convinced him otherwise.  
  
"You always look so tired nowadays." Gimli had said  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll sleep! But on one condition. You let me take over at midnight."  
  
"Sure!" Aragorn had lied.  
  
It was now around two hours after midnight and Gimli and Aragorn were talking about what had happened earlier.  
  
"You don't think it could have come back, do you?"  
  
"No, the mixture was too strong for that. I think he's just tired." Gimli said matter-of-factly.  
  
"He's gonna go mad when he wakes up."  
  
"Yep." Gimli agreed.  
  
A loud yawn signaled that their elf- friend had decided, at that moment, to wake up. This was followed up by a very loud:  
  
"What time- fuck it!" As he saw the sun rise over the hills. The other two gulped as Legolas stomped up to them.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?!"  
  
"You needed the sleep Legolas, and you know it!" Legolas looked defeated.  
  
" 'Spose so." He muttered.  
  
"Good. Now go back to sleep!"  
  
"No way!!" Aragorn gave him a stern look.  
  
"God, when we get to Ithilien, I'll be glad. Perhaps then you'll stop mothering me!"  
  
"Well, someone has to do it or you'd get into trouble!"  
  
Legolas sloped off to his bedroll and settled down to sleep, but not before sending an evil glare in Aragorn's direction.  
  
***********************  
  
Legolas woke mid-morning to the sounds of birds chattering. Someone was shaking him. He batted away the hands and turned over, groaning.  
  
"Get up!" Gimli kept shaking him until the elf gave in.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!"  
  
"Good! We're going now! You're delaying us!"  
  
"O.K, I just go wash and change then I'll ready."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Legolas wandered off the nearest pool, which wasn't very far away, and stripped down to the waist before walking into the water and sitting down. (A/N What a heavenly image!) He dipped his head under the water, letting it rush over his face and through his hair, leaving him feeling refreshed and awake. He rubbed his scalp and then stretched out his toned arms and body.  
  
Suddenly he stopped. He got the feeling that somebody or something was watching him. He quickly stepped out of the water, re-dressed and, giving a long glance around the area, left speedily.  
  
The watcher cackled. Oh yes, he was a pretty one. She would enjoy torturing him. And he was strong, would a perfect killing machine. But it would take a while to break him. It was would be her pleasure. She cackled again then disappeared into thin air.  
  
***********************  
  
Legolas sighed and fidgeted in his saddle.  
  
"How long do you think it'll take to get there?"  
  
"Not very long, I hope! Your fidgeting is rather annoying!" Gimli moaned.  
  
"About two days now, if we ride fast." Aragorn said.  
  
"What are we waiting for then? I'll race you!" Legolas cried, happy for a thing to do.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"The next place we can sleep in!"  
  
"You're on! Let's go!"  
  
"Noro lim, Arod, noro lim!" Arod sped off.  
  
"Don't let them beat you!" Hasufel followed them.  
  
***********************  
  
IT was nightfall before Aragorn found them. They were sitting on a log, chatting idly.  
  
"And what time do you call this? We've been waiting for hours!"  
  
"It's not my fault that you and Legolas deliberately put things in my way!"  
  
"Oh yes? Such as?" Legolas stifled his laughter.  
  
"Logs, rocks, that sort of thing! Do you want to kill me or something?" He shouted.  
  
"Stop whining and start a fire!" Legolas commanded.  
  
"Bloody hell, no! You lazy oafs do it!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Aragorn, I don't think Arwen would appreciate that sort of language, do you?" Legolas smiled smugly.  
  
"Says you! Can I just say: I don't fuck would be one of her favourite words either!" Legolas blushed.  
  
"He has a point you know!" Gimli and Aragorn roared with laughter.  
  
"Shut up!" Legolas said, embarassed.  
  
"Start the fire Legolas, I fancy some food!" Legolas grumbled something about "revenge" and went off to collect some firewood.  
  
Aragorn's mood changed as soon as he disappeared.  
  
"The quicker we get back, the better." He whispered.  
  
"Oh yes, and why's that?" Gimli replied.  
  
"Something's gonna happen if we don't reach the forest soon. But hopefully we'll get there by about mid-day tomorrow."  
  
"What makes you say this?"  
  
"I've got this feeling in my heart, like an alarm bell going off or something." (A/N I know they don't have alarms, it's a figure of speech)  
  
"I thought you were acting strangely, Aragorn."  
  
"Yeah, well, now you know why." Aragorn stated. They sat in silence, awaiting Legolas' return.  
  
A few minutes and suddenly somebody grabbed Aragorn from behind and put their hand over his mouth. He bit the hand and heard a stifled cry from his attacker. He whipped around, drew his sword and placed lightly on the person's neck.  
  
For some unknown reason Gimli started laughing loudly. Aragorn frowned and looked at the face of the person. He gasped.  
  
"I don't find it funny that my supposed friend attacked me, dwarf." Legolas said coldly.  
  
"Sorry, Legolas." He muttered sheepishly.  
  
"It's a bit too late for that isn't it?!" He snapped.  
  
"What's up, Legolas?" Gimli asked  
  
"Nothing's "up", I've just realised my mistakes."  
  
The two mortals glanced anxiously at each other. Both felt a knot of dread tie in their stomachs. Something was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
"Legolas fight it. Don't let it win." Aragorn didn't really know what "it" was, but he knew it had something to do with the elf girl. Something had changed Legolas. It wasn't him usually or even when he was in a particularly bad mood. Something had changed him all right. Very dramatically.  
  
"Fight what?" He quirked a brow.  
  
"Whatever changed you while you were gone." Legolas grinned maliciously.  
  
"Nothing changed me while I was gone. Something un-changed me. You want me to fight what's changed me? Well get ready then!" He sprung suddenly at Aragorn, blades drawn and gleaming in the moonlight.  
  
"Shit." Gimli quietly. But neither of his friends heard. They were too engrossed in their deadly dance, one attacking, one defending.  
  
"Legolas, I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"Hurt me? You couldn't even get near me!" As if to rove his point, Legolas dodged an oncoming blow.  
  
"Gimli, help me! Pin him down!" Gimli and Aragorn circled Legolas, stopping any ways for him to escape. Gimli lunged at his lower legs and managed to drag him to the floor. Aragorn dropped his weight onto his Legolas' chest.  
  
"Legolas, can you hear me?"  
  
"Of course I can bloody hear you! You're sitting on top of me for Valar's sake!"  
  
"Don't let it take you over! Fight it mellon nin!"  
  
"He's right Legolas! Beat it to a pulp!" Legolas' face went blank and he stopped struggling. His whole body relaxed as a look of horror and fear showed on his face.  
  
"Aragorn, you've got to help me! I can't do this on my own!" He cried.  
  
"Do you know what I've got to do?" Legolas nodded his head frantically.  
  
"Do it! Now! Please! Before it beats me!" He stopped as Aragorn punched him reluctantly in the head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Let's go. Gimli, can you ride the horse for this one time? I can't help you and Legolas at the same time." Gimli nodded and slowly got up onto Arod. Aragorn pushed Legolas' body onto his horse and jumped on. They sped off to the east. 


End file.
